She's gone
by Miss Dreamer124
Summary: Jenny has been kidnapped by Pitch. So the protective, brotherly side of Jack appears, but will the Guardians find her in time? Read and Review people!


North walked around the observatory looking for two particular frosty teenagers. When they had first come to his home he had put a spell on the North Pole preventing anyone from coming in of the North Pole without his permission. Plus he had put a spell on Jack's staff and Jenny's necklace letting see through their objects. First he tried Jenny, she was less naughty then Jack, her necklace seemed to be sideways in the library. It wasn't exactly the best lead but it was better than no lead.

He walk down to the library and in the favorite chair of both Frost children he saw from under the chair two pairs of skinny, pale ankles. He was about to start lecture them on how they should tell him where they were going but stopped when he saw that both where fast asleep. Jenny's head had fallen into Jack's lap and his head had fallen on top of the chair's shoulder. So he just picked up Jenny the smaller of them and carried her back to her room. It was a big room with a desk, a blue bed, a large window, and a nice size closet.

Then went back for Jack but found that he was awake. "Where's Jenny?" he said shakily like he was scared she was gone which was understandable since for the first 300 years of his life she was missing then was returned to him after the Guardians (mostly Jack) had stopped Pitch.

"It's ok Jack" said North "she fell asleep so I took her up to her room."

"No no no it's n-not ok we w-where in the l-library and then P-pitch was here!" Jack said frantically.

"Jack no one can get in without my permission so you were just dreaming." North replied calmly.

"Well can I check on her at least?" Jack asked.

"Sure why not." North said. He watched calmly as Jack walked up the stairs and then North followed after him. He watched as Jack brushed her hair out of her face and then frowned. "What's the matter?" North asked.

Jack look terrified "she's burning up...". North ran over and indeed she felt warm. He ran down to the main observatory and sent a signal to all the Guardians telling them to come fast.

* * *

Jack had never ever felt so scared. His sister had a fever which could kill ether of them. He became even more shocked when he heard a voice that he never wanted to hear again. "Well well well. Who is this pretty thing?". Pitch.

Jack spun around and screamed "Stay away from my sister!".

"Ah yes I can see the family resemblance." replied Pitch "you seem stressed Jack maybe you should take a nap?".

"N-no!" Jack screamed before he crumpled to the floor asleep. "Now I take her." said Pitch.

When North came back to the room he had Tooth with him. When he walk back into the room Jenny was gone and Jack was having a nightmare on the floor. "Jack? Jack! Wake up!" he screamed at the boy. Suddenly Jack's eyes opened and a stream of words came out.

"PitchJennynightmarecouldn'tstophewasjustthere!"

"Jack slow down!" Tooth and North screamed at the same time.

"Ok. I was with Jenny then Pitch was here and I couldn't stop him. He took her. It's all my fault!" Jack said sounding distressed.

"Jack it's not your fault we can just go save her." North said.

"No." Jack replied.

"What?!" North said shocked "I thought you would want to save her!"

"I do. By myself."

"Jack he would destroy you if you were by yourself!" North said.

"Let us help you Jack! please!" Tooth said.

"Ok but, I want to do most of this by myself... Ok?" Jack said.

"Ok." Tooth and North said. Just then they heard someone down in the observatory.

"Stay behind me.." North said. He walk down the stairs hardly making a sound and then Tooth and Jack followed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" they heard a the voice of someone familiar say.

"It's ok everyone it's just Bunny." Tooth said calming almost everyone down.

"Why was everyone on guard it's just Sandy and me." Bunnymund said confused. Then he saw Jack's face. "Oh no..."

* * *

Jenny's eyes shot open. The last thing she remembered was that she had been in the library with Jack than that scary guy appeared that Jack had called Pitch. Then she was in her room she got out of her bed. She didn't remembered how she had gotten up to her room but she didn't really care at the moment she just kind of wanted a glass of water. She grab her flashlight so not to wake Jack or North and stepped out of the room.

Everything was dark outside. She switched on the flashlight and realized that this was not the North Pole. There was 5 dark hallways and what felt like marble floor she realized was a dark marble floor. She shined the light down the first hallway then the second, then the third and on. They seemed to go on forever. She was about to turn around and run back into her room but, found a sixth dark hallway and a equally dark man. "Well so nice to see up Jenny" she heard the man say.

"Who are you?" Jenny said.

"Well my friends call me Pitch but, I don't have any friends" the man called Pitch said.

"Listen I don't care who you are, all I care about is where I am, where the guardians are, and where my brother is!" Jenny screamed.

"Kind of paraphrasing are you. You nervous Jenny?" Pitch said playfully.

"W-where am I and how do you know my name?" Jenny said nervously looking around.

"So many questions so little time" Pitch said "ah well you seem angry Jenny."

"Well ah duh!" said Jenny "You kind of kidnapped me and you won't tell where I am!"

"All you need to know is I'm the King of Nightmares."

"Which means?"

"Which means you should be afraid of me!" Pitch said.

"Kind of hard to be afraid of someone who is wearing a dress." Jenny said.

"It's not a dress, it's a cloak!" Pitch screamed at Jenny angrily "You have the gift of annoying people like your brother!".

"It runs in the family.." she said proudly.

"I've had about it to here with you!" Pitch screamed while Jenny just smiled. Then a evil grin appeared on Pitch's face. "Maybe your respect for me will improve after a nap..." he said.

"Wwwwhatttt?" Jenny said already sounding drowsy. Then Pitch smiled a her as she fell to the floor asleep.

"Night night." Pitch said.

The guardians gathered in the main observatory watching Jack pace back and forth mumbling to himself. All of them would have found it amusing if it were not for the why they were there. Ever since they had met him they had found him fun and lovable then the found out his sad backstory, well that changed everything.

His little sister and him were ice skating around a pond and the ice start to crack around little Jenny so Jack did what any normal person would, do he pulled her to safety but, in the process dragged himself in. So while he was freezing/drowning, MIM turned him into Jack Frost. Then MIM realized that poor little Jenny was crying her eyes out over Jack. So he sent her to the Moon! Then safely returned her immoral after 300 years to Jack.

Now Jenny was gone again! This time she was kidnapped by Pitch, all five of the Guardians worst enemy. They all loved her but for different ways.

Jack, well they were partners in crime, if he had a idea for mischief she was up for it. Bunny, well she was always willing to help out with Easter and not freeze it like her brother. Tooth, they were great friends and Jenny made her beautiful crystal snowflakes for her. Sandy, Jenny was great at guessing what he was thinking and loved to visit him. North, well Jenny was like the daughter he never had. She was caring, thoughtful, nice, and made great christmas presents, and now she was gone.


End file.
